


Trolling

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanfiction, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: In which Tony discovers rpf, and Peter is VERY worried.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Trolling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts), [Ocean_Purl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Purl/gifts).



"Hey, Peter…"

Tony's voice sounded from the actual office space in the lab that neither of them really use. Because why would you need to sit at a desk and fuck around on Twitter or watch porn on an actual computer with a suite of monitors when there was a lab full of holo-projectors. Not that Peter was watching porn. Porn was great, but he was actually trying to make a self replicating web fluid. 

"Yeah, just...almost done here."

"Do you know anything about fanfiction?"

Peter dropped his pipette before spilling the liquid he'd been working with. Was this happening? Was Tony trolling him? He knew he should have deleted those fics. He was just a kid when he was writing them. Well...more of a kid. And he'd covered his tracks. Deleting them would have been a shame because they were almost big name fan famous. And Peter felt like deleting all those comments was just unfair. 

"Uh…"

"Come check this out."

"I'm...uh...okay," Peter called. 

With each step he tried to think of some kind of excuse or some way to play it off. But Peter was pretty sure he was blushing so much that Tony would know first thing. He'd almost gotten to the door when he'd settled on distracting Tony with a blowjob. They'd barely gotten out of bed that morning, but it's not like Tony would turn down having his cock in Peter's mouth now because they had. 

"Look at this," Tony said, grinning. "It's amazing!" He leaned back and popped a blueberry into his mouth. Peter cringed when he started reading aloud. "Pearls of sweat glistened on his taut muscles, and his engorged cock jerked at the sight of his lover before him. His cerulean orbs sought the younger man's own erection. 'I will be gentle with you, son of Coul. For you are a mere mortal…'."

Peter nearly choked on his own spit. "Uh...w-what?"

"Fanfiction… Someone is," Tony put up his hands for air quotes, "shipping Thor and Phil. Oh, right...you didn't know Phil. Hell of a guy. Anyway, this is _hilarious_."

"Totally…" Peter forced a grin. "Totally hilarious." Thinking about all of the Thor fic he'd read now that he knew Mr. Thor was...embarrassing and hot and really confusing. But Tony hadn't found his Captain America/Iron Man fic, and that was a huge relief. 

"Wonder if anyone is writing this stuff about me," Tony murmured before putting the blueberries down and leaning toward the keyboard. 

Peter's stomach dropped. Getting on his knees before Tony finished the search would be easy. He just hoped Tony wouldn't want to start reading stuff while he was going down on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
